Macabre Dance
by Living Chain
Summary: "Dansa ini milik kami, dan hanya kami berdua"—American Revolutionary War. UKUS.


Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Ending sentence diambil dari Marionette © Morgan Martin

**.-.-.**

**Macabre Dance**

sayang, kau ingat?

pendulum yang mendayu

jarum jam yang bergerak mundur

rol film hitam-putih yang tergulung

.

kau tidak ingat, sayang?

sayang, padahal aku masih mengingatnya

sejelas air kristal yang beriak di danau

tempat kau bermain denganku dulu

.

ketika merpati terbang

dengan sayap mengepak

suara-suara kaki berdentang

(yang sekarang rasanya tampak seperti kau yang menari _macabre_)

.

kemari, kemari, sayang, peluklah diriku

sayang, sayang, berikanlah aku lagi senyummu!

nanti akan kubalas dengan segala hal yang kupunya

apapun untukmu, hanya untukmu

.

kemari, kemari, sayang, sambutlah diriku

hei, sayang? mari kita pergi ke luar sana

bermain dalam genangan susu coklat bertepi pedang nyiur

sampai ketika gagak berkoak dan matahari tertidur

.

kemari, kemari, sayang, ciumlah diriku

aku kesepian, nyatanya

ah, sayang? kau juga, ternyata

tapi semuanya akan menjadi tidak apa, kalau kau bersamaku

.

kemari, kemari, sayang, angkatlah diriku

aah! jangan bermuka kaget seperti itu!

tidak apa-apa; ayo, angkat aku

atau seharusnya lebih baik _aku_ yang mengangkat dirimu

.

(hey, ayo, berikanlah aku lagi senyummu yang lebar itu!)

(gelitiki aku lagi dengan tiap-tiap baris rumput yang kau pegang, sayang!)

(jangan tolak aku lagi, sayang; biarkan kupeluk dirimu sekarang)

(yang kuangkat sekarang hanyalah bedil yang tergores)

.

apakah rasa yang kuharap bersemayam di hatimu

juga tumbuh, sayang?

terkadang aku takut—akankah perasaan itu, bukannya tumbuh

malah menguap seperti abu?

.

dan yang ditinggalkan oleh abu itu,

bekas dari tarian _macabre, _hanyalah tanah tua

yang gosong tak bersisa

hilang sudah oleh sabit Waktu

.

tak bisa dipeluk

tak bisa disambut

tak bisa dicium

tak bisa diangkat

.

seperti sosok bayangan yang hilang oleh cahaya

pintu kayu lapuk yang tak pernah mengintip

bau gosong kue yang tak pernah lagi tercium

dan siksaan suara sengal napas yang hanya sendiri

.

hei, hei, sayang,

aku ingin berteriak:

"kenapa kulakukan ini,

_kenapa!_"

.

peluk aku lagi, sayang!

sambut aku lagi, sayang!

cium aku lagi, sayang!

angkat aku lagi, sayang!

.

jangan lempar permatamu dari permataku

jangan palingkan punggungmu dari wajahku

jangan biarkan aku tertutup jaring laba-laba

jangan tinggalkan aku dalam kegelapan

.

aku masih _manusia_, sayang

yang bisa merasakan emosi secara penuh

manusia yang mencintai orang yang mungkin tidak mencintainya balik

manusia yang mencintai_mu_

_._

tapi aku tidak pantas mencintaimu, bukan, sayang?

ketika hal yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah cara bagi kita

(hey, apakah racun akan berguna?)

untuk bisa menari _macabre_ bersama-sama denganmu, sayang

.

sehingga tidak ada lagi batas

antara kau dan aku

hanyalah genggaman tangan tarian _macabre_

yang memisahkanku dari bibir dinginmu

.

latar telah dibuka bagi kita untuk menari, sayang

lantai keramik yang terbuat dari batu tak rata berpoles tubuh yang bergelimpangan

gordin langit sore yang sehitam malam

dan atap-atap kelam yang sedang bermuram durja

.

mereka ada di belakang—

tetapi seakan mereka hanyalah grup penenun suara dari terompet dan harpa emas

dansa ini milik kami

dan hanya _kami _berdua

.

baju basah adalah gaun dan tuksedo bagi kami berdua

riasan merah terbaik telah dipoles ke wajah

mawar merah berduri juga berlaras sudah terkokang

dan aku siap menyambut untuk memulai pembukaan tarian _macabre_

_._

ya, benar; aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang

satu tarikan di pelatuk bagai mengatupnya kerang

maka semuanya akan selesai

dan seperti yang aku mau, tarian _macabre _akan dimulai

_._

tapi diriku yang masih kecil, meringkuk di balik bayangan gelap di lubuk hati, _menangis_

ia berteriak: "tarian itu terlalu menyeramkan, sayang!"

jangan pernah kau mainkan tarian itu

ayo, sayang, ayo, kita bermain saja, seperti dulu

_._

"tidak akan kubiarkan kau _bebas_!"

(aku ingin berpikir, bahwa ia berkata: "tidak akan kubiarkan _kau_ bebas!")

maju seperti kuda yang berderap cepat

dan bayonetnya yang mencium senapanku sampai terpelanting

.

ya, sayang; ayo cium dadaku dengan bayonetmu itu

aku terlalu penakut

biarkan dirimu yang memulai langkah pertama

lalu hantar aku menuju pelaminan kematian

.

tapi tarian tak kunjung mulai, sayang

guntur meledak, mewarnai ruangan itu saat, sayang,

mawar berduri itu jatuh dari tangannya

seperti air yang mengalir dari wajahnya

.

itu bukan hujan, sayang

mata hijau yang sayu

dan sayangku yang berkata:

"kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal _ini_?"

.

ya, sayang, sudahkah kau ingat?

pendulum yang mendayung

jarum jam yang bergerak maju

rol film hitam-putih yang terlepas

.

sampai sekarang

tarian tidak pernah kunjung mulai, sayang!

tapi, sayang? kutunggu waktu

dimana kita bisa menari tarian _macabre _sampai hancur

_._

**~_there's no ending without beginning~_**

**_._-.-.**

Macabre Dance: tarian yang lebih dikenal dengan nama _Danse Macabre _(dari bahasa Prancis) adalah tarian yang katanya mempersatukan setiap 'orang' yang menari di dalamnya. Terjemahannya dalam bahasa Inggris adalah Macabre Dance/_Dance of The Death_.

A/N: gara-gara minggu depan saia bakal ada tes baca puisi di sekolah, entah kenapa hasrat saia untuk menimbun sampah di fandom ini dengan fic abal saia mendadak muncul. Nggak jelas banget, oui? -langsung dibakar massa- Uum, dan emang saia males pake rima ==a. -fail author orz- -digampar-

Yah, review plis, minna-san? Dan, sebenernya saia nggak terlalu bermasalah dengan flame, jika fic ini ada yang ingin ngeflame. Tapi, karena saia ini masih jarang membuat puisi, saia berharap sih ada yang mau memberikan saran atau kritik saja daripada flame? Okeh gag? Okeh? :D


End file.
